Still here
by InoySasuke
Summary: If Ren survived the accident / Si Ren sobreviviera al accidente. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond.


Still here.

Summary: If Ren survived the accident / Si Ren sobreviviera al accidente. Traducción y adaptación. Historia escrita por Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond.

Esta historia pertenece a Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond , sí, me ha dado permiso para traducirla y adaptarla al español.

* * *

Still here.

* * *

El pitido constante que resonaba por toda la habitación de otro modo silencioso, le despertó de su profundo sueño.

_"¿Dónde estoy?"_

Se sentía pesado. Al igual que su cuerpo era, de repente, inexistente. Sus párpados eran pesados, pero su cuerpo estaba despertando más con cada respiro que daba.

Ese pitido molesta era lo único que él podía escuchar.

_"¿Qué diablos es eso?"_

Sera toda la fuerza que puedo reunir, lenta y dolorosamente, obligo a sus párpados abiertos. La oscuridad lleno su visión borrosa y se preguntó si realmente él tenía los ojos abiertos. Parpadeo muy lentamente, las borrosas imágenes de objetos desconocidos estaban empezando a tener su forma adecuada.

El necesito cinco minutos para que todo el mundo que le rodeara tuviera sentido.

Las cosas que eran solo manchas borrosas se convirtieron en paredes blancas, sábanas blancas, un respirador, un monitor cardiaco, muchas sillas que rodeaban su cama… y un montón de gente.

Apenas podía mover la cabeza, pero consiguió girarse a la izquierda para ver una cara familiar. Takumi estaba profundamente dormido en la silla reclinable cerca de la cama. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de una apetitosa mujer durmiendo en su regazo, sin duda, era Hachiko, aunque él no podía ver su cara.

Junto a ellos, en una silla de respaldo recto estaba Reira. Ella se desplomo hacia delante, con los brazos descansando sobre el borde de la cama con la cabeza apoyada en ellos, sin duda, su espalda le mataría cuando ella se despertara.

Naoki estaba tumbado en su silla, roncando, que de vez en cuando, murmuraba algo.

Yasu estaba sentado en una silla apoyada contra la pared frente a su cama. Su pierna derecha estaba cruzada sobre la izquierda y su brazo se encontraba en el apoyabrazos y se aguantaba la barbilla con la otra mano. Él todavía tenía las gafas puestas.

El siguiente lugar era bastante divertido. Nobu parecía cómodamente reclinado en su silla con Shin sentado en su regazo, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Nobu. A veces, los dos, eran como dos hermanos. Debía de haber habido una escasez de sillas.

Tomo un momento para ordenar sus pensamientos, sintió un apretón en su mano derecha. Volvió a girar la cabeza a hacia la derecha tanto como puedo y casi se tensó cuando él se encontró con una hermosa cara llena de lágrimas.

_"Nana"._

Ella estaba en su silla levantada al lado de la cama. Su mano derecha e izquierda estaban sosteniendo firmemente su propio brazo derecho. Ella estaba dormida como el resto del grupo, pero se veía más preocupada con una expresión angustiada y nostálgica. Sus cejas se fruncieron levemente y sus largas pestañas estaban húmedas.

Él estaba empezando a recordar todo lo que había pasado antes de haber despertado aquí. Se había quedado en medio de una peligrosa ventisca para traer de vuelta a la princesa de Trapnest. La única manera que Reira cantaría otra vez si Ren seguía tocando la guitarra. Él estaba determinado al ver que ella seguiría continuando al subirse a un escenario y cantar con toda su pasión.

Él recordaba haber visto ese coche negro seguirlo todo el camino de regreso a su ciudad natal. Sin duda eran paparazzis. Siempre metiendo las narices en los lugares donde no deberían, incluso si era ese su trabajado. Ren juro que si un día ellos se fueran lejos, que desconectaría una de sus luces apagadas. Él no era alguien que se moleste con las mentiras que se les ocurrió, pero si se trataba de lastimar a alguno de sus amigos, habría que pagar.

Él único que el seria alguna vez había marcha atrás de un lucha era por la de Nana. Por mucho que Ren quisiera protegerla, él nunca se pondría en el camino de su orgullo. Si el la defendió de su público se sentiría débil, y Nana odiaba sentirse débil con pasión.

Antes de que hubiera dejado a Ren, él y Nana lo tenían en uno de los peores argumentos que han tenido. Cosas terribles se dijeron, que él no quería decir. Su actitud testadura fue lo que provocó que fuera tan lejos, pero ¿no él no sabía ya que ella era una mujer terca?

Lo que más lo asustaba más que nada, era que si no hubiera sobrevivido al accidente, él no quería dejar a Nana. Él no quería que sus últimas palabras fueran de odio. Además, el prometió que se la llevaría con el cuándo el muriera. _Como Sid y Nancy._

Después de que había planeado traer a Reira de vuelta, el iría a ver a Nana por su cumpleaños, con Hachi, y él le pediría a ella que se casara con él, _con anillo y todo._ Él gasto una parte del dinero que había estado ahorrando cuando él trabajaba en lugar de ir a la escuela secundaria. Después, Takumi había comprado el anillo de Hachi, Ren quería saber dónde podía comparar uno para Nana.

Su plan era perfecto.

Pero, luego, el término siendo un idiota por el exceso de velocidad en medio de una tormenta de nieve. La imagen de un muro, cada vez más cerca de él, relampagueó su mente. Era el almacén donde el creció, compro y compartió con Nana. Su coche no fue construido exactamente para soportar una colisión, pero, en algun lugar del cielo, alguien estaba mirando allí para él porque él estaba tan seguro que iba a morir en los exactos cinco segundos antes de que estrelle su coche.

Él se preguntó cómo se las arregló para llegar a un hospital ya que no había nada más por ahí, solo estaba el. Estaba seguro de que los paparazzi le había tomado una gran cantidad de fotos. Eso haría que fuera un precioso-titular-interesante para mañana. Él pensó que no podía estar de vuelta en Tokio. Esto tenía que ser en su ciudad natal.

Es curioso, se suponía que debía admitirse a sí mismo en un hospital por su adicción a las drogas, heroína. Como Sid. Él quería estar limpio antes del pasar el resto de su vida con Nana. Gracias a Dios que no había estado allí cuando el conducía, o de lo que estaba seguro era de estar en problemas por conducir con drogas en su cuerpo.

Ahora todo lo que había que hacer era moverse desde aquí. Tendría que a hablar con Reira y conseguir que ella volviera a Tokyo. Él mismo quería mejor orgullosamente para hacer que Nana fuera su esposa. El finalmente sería feliz y todo estaría bien.

Él estaba vivo y estaba aquí. Tenía un monto de gente aquí para apoyarlo, Takumi, Hachi, Nobu…

Todo lo que el necesitaba era sus guitarra, sus amigos y Nana.

* * *

A/M: Porque literalmente, no hay historias sobre si Ren no murió.

Nota de traductor: ¡Hooola, ya que has pasado a leer este fic, debes comentarlo y Shin será de nuevo un chico que recorre el mundo buscando el amor (ahora mismo no me sale el nombre en japonés :3) y Ren te mandara un beso 3!

Si queréis que traduzca algun drabble de NANA al español, solo tenéis que decírmelo con un comentario.

Ai shiteru.

InoySasuke.


End file.
